


Intensity

by Everythinginasockdrawer



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, First Time, Porn With Lots Of Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-09-15 01:30:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9213293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Everythinginasockdrawer/pseuds/Everythinginasockdrawer
Summary: Maggie had expected there might be a few relieved tears after their first time. What she hadn't expected was for them to be her own.





	

**Author's Note:**

> My first attempt at something a little smutty. It ended up being a lot more emotional than I'd intended (which is saying something) also it's not something that's talked about at length but there is (TW:) a brief mention of sexual harassment towards the end, nothing graphic or anything. Just a sentence alluding to it having happened but if this is triggering to you I'm just giving a little warning.

Maggie was the experienced one. That much was known from the very start of their relationship. What hadn’t been expected (as lease on her part) was how raw she was going to feel. But a week into their relationship she was suddenly hit with what she could only describe as pure, raw emotion. And it wasn’t just for big things.

Alex could turn her into a blushing, floundering mess simply by walking into the room. She had more than once just stopped in the middle of a sentence because she’d caught sight of the redhead, her heart dropping, fluttering and soaring all at the same time when she caught her eye. Alex could touch her, innocent ones like holding her hand or wrapping an arm around her shoulder, and she’d feel her knees go weak and if it weren’t for Alex’s solid presence next to her she’s certain she’d have melted into a little happy puddle on the ground and never gotten up.

Alex would kiss her and she’d forget how to breath. Alex would hold her in her arms while watching bad cop dramas and she’d feel safe and secure in the arms that she’d seen pulverize aliens twice her size with a couple of hits. Alex would press a kiss to her forehead and warmth would flood her body at the gesture.

Alex could carry her to the couch with ease after she’d been beaten to a pulp at work and then spend the rest of the weekend sitting next to her on the couch feeding her soup and tending to her wounds, tenderly cleaning every cut and scrape to make sure they didn’t get infected or gently kissing every bruise on her body while applying a salve from the DEO to them. And Maggie was almost certain her heart was going to explode from the gentle treatment.

Alex, who would sing her to sleep on her couch after a hard day and then tuck her into bed while she was sleeping. Alex, who would bring her breakfast in bed, even though she couldn’t cook to save her life. Alex, who would make Maggie feel at home simply by showering her with the love and affection she hadn’t even realized that she craved.

These thoughts swirled through the detective's mind as she sat curled up next to Alex on her couch, tucked under the other woman’s arm as she absent-mindedly played with her girlfriend’s dark hair. Maggie shifted slightly, burying deeper into Alex’s embrace, causing the taller woman to plant a light kiss on her forehead, her eyes still glued to the screen as the first season of Carmilla played across it. One of the few things that was happening the way she’d thought it would happen was her introducing Alex to Lesbian Pop Culture (trademark pending.) And this was first on her list after getting through Wynonna Earp and Orphan Black. (Which they had finished the night before.)

“So how did she come back to life exactly? Cause I’m fairly certain it shouldn’t be possible.” Maggie chuckled and shushed her.

“Don’t question the three hundred and thirty four year old lesbian vampire about why she’s not dead. That’s jinxing it.” Alex held up her hands.

“Forgive me, I’ll never doubt her again.” She said with a smirk and Maggie rolled her eyes before turning, leaning in and pressing a short kiss against Alex’s lips, feeling her body tingle pleasantly at the contact. She stayed there afterwards, only a couple of centimeters between their lips as she waited, content to sit there in Alex’s arms for the rest of the night, their breaths mingling as their lips brushed with every soft breath they took. Alex reached up with her free hand and tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear before gently resting her fingers against Maggie’s cheek. “Mags…” She gently caressed her cheek and Maggie leaned into the gentle touch, her eyes fluttering closed. She was still surprised by the tenderness Alex so often shows her, the soft touches and reverent caresses against her skin still overwhelming at times. “Babe… I’m ready…” Now that definitely got her attention. She pulled back slightly, looking the redhead in the eye as she carefully moved to brush her hair out of her eyes.

“Are you sure? I’m not trying to rush you or anything on this, I want you to be comfortable… And ready.” Alex smiles warmly at her, brushing her thumb over her cheek while pressing a soft kiss against her forehead.

“I’m sure… I want this… To be with you.” Maggie felt as Alex carefully tipped her chin up when she looked away and she quickly found her eyes. “I want to make love to you, Mags.” Maggie let out a shaky breath and pressed her lips against Alex’s, not able to process what she’d heard quickly enough to come up with another response. Alex shifted her til she was practically in the other woman’s lap and continued to kiss her, biting her lower lip gently and electing a soft moan from Maggie, who tangled her fingers in Alex’s hair and tugged lightly. Feeling heat shoot through her body at the appreciative groan, she receives in response.

Alex breaks the kiss with a huff and quickly attacks the detective’s neck with her lips, nipping and sucking at the soft skin without abandon, leaving several bright red marks against her skin as she moved from one side to the other, peppering her skin with the bright marks, leaving Maggie gripping tightly to her shoulders, fighting back a slough of light moans and whimpers that want to escape, unbidden, from her throat.

She was too distracted to notice when Alex shifted underneath her, but suddenly the other woman stood up, her arms wrapped tightly around Maggie’s thighs as she continued her assault on her neck and collarbone while walking in the general direction of her bedroom. At least that’s where Maggie thinks they were heading when Alex pins her up against the wall next to her bedroom, fumbling around blindly for the door knob without breaking away from her.

“Who’s brilliant idea was it to close the door?” She practically growled against Maggie’s skin, causing a shiver to run up the her spine.

“It was yours, Love.” She manages to breath out and Alex grunts as she manages to locate and turn the knob, stumbling as she pulls them it to the room and flops down onto the bed, Maggie left straddling her hips as she fell against the mattress.

“Well, tell me it was a stupid idea.” Maggie chuckled and ran her fingers over her soft skin, enjoying the feel of her muscles flexing underneath her fingertips as they danced over the sensitive flesh. Maggie watched as Alex’s eyes softened, looking up at her, her hand coming up to cup her cheek with the other rest on her knee, drawing random patterns into her skin. “I love you.” Maggie smiled at her and pressed a soft kiss against her forehead.

“I love you too.” She stroked her cheek lovingly as she looked down at the other woman. “Tell me if you want to stop, okay?” Alex sat up, wrapping her arms around Maggie’s waist and burying her face in the crook of her shoulder.

“Okay…” She pressed a kiss against her temple. “I won’t need to though.” She laid back down, giving Maggie a soft smile and she felt the shift, where Alex gave her control (because she’d definitely not had it before) and she felt a mixture of excitement and nerves as she nimbly began to unbutton Alex’s pajama shirt, her fingers trembling slightly with each button she undid, carefully watching Alex’s face for any sign of hesitation until she finally slipped out of it, leaving her upper body completely exposed since she hadn’t worn a bra with her pajamas.

Maggie drank in the sight of her pale skin and toned body like a woman dying of thirst, her fingers moving of their own accord to Alex’s stomach, tracing over the hard lines of her abs as she gazed at the woman beneath her. Her eyes darted up to Alex’s face and her heart stuttered at the shy smile she found being shot at her, like Alex didn’t know that she was one of the most attractive people on the planet. _She doesn’t know that you dimwit, you need to tell her._

“Damn, Danvers… You are so fucking beautiful.” _Nailed it._ Maggie bent down and pressed her lips against Alex’s, gently pulling Alex’s bottom lip in between her own and nipping at the sensitive skin before slowly moving down, leaving a trail of kisses and bite marks along her neck as she carefully made her way down the other woman’s body. Maggie lifted herself onto one arm and proceeded to take a nipple into her mouth, gently sucking on the protruding bud, relishing the soft moan that left Alex’s lips as she bit down softly and ran her tongue in tight circles over the sensitive skin. Her free hand moving to her other breast and palming the soft flesh before flicking her fingers over her other nipple, rolling it between her fingers to mirror what she was doing with her mouth.

“M-Mags…” Alex groaned beneath her, her fingers tangling in Maggie’s hair as she arched off the bed trying to close what little distance was between them. Maggie smirked and switched sides, taking her other nipple into her mouth and giving it that same treatment as she first, smirking when Alex simply sagged against the bed at the contact and let out a whimper.

“Good Girl. So good.” She moved back up her body and captured the taller woman’s lips with her own, swallowing the light gasp that followed her words. She felt heat pooling in her stomach and moaned into the kiss, her arms going weak as her tongue tentatively swept inside her mouth. She spent the next several minutes tenderly exploring the inside of her mouth with her tongue as she tried to calm her rapidly beating heart. “Alex…” She broke the kiss with a shiver and pressed her forehead against Alex’s, stroking the her cheek with the pad of her thumb as she gazed down as her longingly, her fingers playing with the hem of her flannel pajama bottoms. “We… We don’t have to go any further if you don’t want to.” Maggie shivered as Alex pressed a kiss to the base of her throat and began to carefully lift her shirt, seeming to realize that Maggie was still fully clothed as she moved to her ear.

“I’m ready Mags. I mean it, I want to be with you… Make love to me, Sawyer.” Maggie shook her head and tore her own shirt off before latching onto Alex’s neck, resucking the marks on her neck as she made her way down her body once again. Only this time with a clear goal in mind as she nipped and sucked her way to Alex’s stomach, running her tongue over the taut muscles of her abs and internally groaning because Alex was _ripped_ and it was _fucking hot as hell_ and Maggie was pretty sure she could make a shrine just for Alex’s abs alone.

Maggie paused when her fingers grazed the hem of Alex’s pajama pants and sat up, tentatively playing with the elastic band while watching Alex’s face, their eyes met and Maggie was once again overwhelmed by the sheer amount of love she found being directed towards her and in the back of her mind she found herself wondering how she had managed to get a woman who’s look at her like that. Like she’d hung the sun and the moon and the stars with her own two hands. Like she wasn’t just some non-white queer kid from the middle of nowhere trying to make a name for herself in the big city. Like she wasn’t broken from having one too many drunken slurs thrown her way or one to many guys grab at her and tell her they’d straighten her out. Like she actually meant something.

“Are you sure?” She asked again, because she never wanted to make someone feel as powerless as she had. Because she had to make sure this was what Alex wanted, and not what she thought she was supposed to do.

“Yes, Mags… Please…” And she did, because Alex Danvers didn’t beg and the fingers that had made their way into her hair tugged her gently forward. Her fingers slide into the waistband of Alex’s pajama bottoms and she slowly pulls them and her boxers down and off her body with ease, her eyes locking with Alex’s as she tosses the garments onto the floor beside them.

Maggie reached up then, pressing a long, lingering kiss against Alex’s lips before finally settling in between her legs, propping one of them against her shoulder as she tenderly kissed the sensitive skin of her inner thighs, suckling even more marks into the soft, pliant flesh beneath her fingertips. She watched as Alex’s body practically melted into the bed with a groan, fisting the sheets between her fingers as her body seemed to move of it’s own accord, trying to move them closer still.

“I love you, Alex.” And Maggie dived, and she can never remember it ever feeling this good before, her body’s on fire and it’s all because of the woman currently gasping underneath her as she carefully nipped and sucked at the hot, wet flesh between her teeth. The way she tangles her fingers in Maggie’s hair and tugs when her tongue first finds her clit, it’s the way her body keens when she finally slips a finger inside of her and it’s the way she trembles when she falls apart around her skilled fingers and all Maggie can think about is that this beautiful creature coming undone, lying naked beneath is _hers_ and she’s never really been possessive before but she’s _never_ letting her go.

Maggie moved back up her body, then, trailing kisses up her stomach and between her breasts until she’s kissing her forehead, wrapping the other woman carefully in her arms, threading her fingers through her short, dark red hair as she comes down from what Maggie expects (and hopes) was the best orgasm of her life.

“Welcome back.” She said teasingly when Alex finally opened her eyes a couple of minutes later. Alex doesn’t seem to try to hide the blissed out smile that makes it’s way onto her face as she presses her lips against Maggie’s, her eyes still unfocused and slightly glazed over as she looked as her.

“Damn, just… Damn.” Maggie gave her a soft smile and pressed a kiss against her cheek. “Just… Give me a moment, I’m definitely returning the favor as soon as I can move again.” Maggie just chuckled lightly, gently running her fingers along Alex’s ribs.

“Take your time, Babe. We don’t have to do anything else tonight… Or ever, really, if you don’t want to.” Alex looked at her like she just announced she was going to blow up the White House.

“Oh, no. No, no, no, no, no. Not happening, I’m…” Alex rolled over so she was on top of Maggie. “...Going to make you feel the way you make me feel.” She paused, her lips hovering just above Maggie’s neck. “I might need you to tell me how though…” She added shyly, tucking her hair behind her ear as she gazed lovingly down at Maggie, who barely managed to keep herself from once again showering the taller woman with her affection.

“I… I’m not going to last for very long. Not after…” She gestured to Alex, who simply blushes slightly.

“Show me what to do.” And she does, and she knows that she’s never felt like this before. Her body burning in the wake of every touch against her skin, her mind and body breaking under the tender gaze Alex had her trapped in. Her mind going numb and her body falling apart when Alex tentatively pushed inside her. She writhed against her when she curled her fingers inside her, pushing her over the edge and sending her crashing into what is the most intense orgasm of her life, despite Alex being new at this and fumbling through most of it.

And she’d never believed before when people told her that it’s a whole new experience when you’re in love with the person you’re sleeping with but _damn_ , now she understands because this feeling is so intense and she feels so raw and broken in the best way possible. And when Alex cradles her to her chest, she feels warm and safe and _at home_ for the first time since she was a young kid. And when she breaks apart and the tears sting her eyes Alex doesn’t ask, just holds her tightly in her arms and rocks her to sleep. Their naked bodies entwined as she fell into the first peaceful nights rest since before she can remember.

Because for the first time since she was a teen, she’d found home.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked this, it was a little hard to write (took me a week) but I'm pretty happy with the outcome of this fic. If you liked it feel free to drop by my Sanvers/SuperCorp oneshot collection or check out my Clexa or Hollstein stories if you're in those fandoms. 
> 
> Also: I now have tumblr ( https://everythinginasockdrawer.tumblr.com/ ) so if you want to fanperson about Sanvers with me feel free to drop by there as well. 
> 
> Hope you're all having a good start to the new year and I'll see you next time. :)


End file.
